FIG. 13 is a sectional view of a conventional chip resistor. The chip resistor includes resistive element 1 of a plate-shaped metal, a pair of electrodes 4, protective film 3, and heat radiator plate 5. Each of electrodes 4 has conductor part 4A and plated layer 4B formed so as to cover conductor part 4A. Electrodes 4 are formed on both ends of a first surface of resistive element 1. Protective film 3 is formed between the pair of electrodes 4. Heat radiator plate 5 is made of epoxy resin, has a planar shape same as that of resistive element 1, and is stuck to a second surface of resistive element 1 (e.g., PTL 1).